Merry Little Christmas
by Vanilla Prinzess
Summary: Mamoru erhält eine Weihnachtskarte von Usagi. Was kann er ihr im Gegenzug schenken? MamoxUsa Eine niegelnagel neue Alicia Blade FF, also eine FF mit Qualität. ... Vollständig!


Hey!  
Eine neue FF von mir (zumindest teilweise)  
DIe Original-FF hat Alicia Blade geschrieben, eine der bekanntesten englischen Sailor Moon -FF Autoren (zumindest, wenn er schon seit einiger Zeit englische FFs liest) Die Stories kann ich nur empfehlen (sind auf zu finden) und eine weitere FF von ihr gibt es bald auch vollständig in Deutsch. (Royal Flush, wird von Astreia übersetzt)

Eigentlich sollte die FF zwischen dem 2. Weihnachtstag und Silvester rauskommen, aber dann war sie doch länger, als es auf schien und schließlich hatte meine herzallerliebste Betaleserin auch noch mächtig Stress. Aber jetzt ist sie fertig!!

Und jetzt ist sie nicht nur Weihnachtsff sondern auch Jubiläumsff. Am 7. 1. 05 bin ich 1 JAHR auf ANIMEXX!!!

Widmung: Alle, die mich kennen und diese FF lesen  
Disclaimer: Figuren Naoko Takeuchi, Plot Alicia Blade

Mini-Japanisch-Kurs  
Ano - Also  
Arigatou - Danke  
Hentai - Perversling  
(ich hoffe, ich hab nichts vergessen)

heagsmgdlewk,  
Prinzess

* * *

Merry Little Christmas

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas.  
Let your heart be light.  
From now on our troubles  
Will be out of sight._

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yule-tide gay.  
From now on our troubles  
Will be miles away._

_Here we are as in golden days,  
Happy golden days of yore.  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more._

_Through the years  
We all will be together  
If the Fates allow.  
Hang a shining star  
On the highest bough,  
And have yourself  
A merry little Christmas now._

Merry Little Christmas  
Alicia Blade

* * *

„Wasserrechnung, Miete, Telefonrechnung ... Als ob ich das je das Telefon benutze. 7 Filme für einen Penny. Stromrechnung. Sie haben eine Millionen Yen gewonnen ... Hab ich drum gebeten, eine Millionen Yen zu gewinnen? Kreditkartenrechnung. Weihnachtskarte. Kontoauszug von meinem Konto bei der First Japan Bank. Ein Jahresabo der ... Time ... für ... eine Weihnachtskarte?!"

Mamoru ließ den Rest seiner täglichen Post auf den Boden fallen und hielt geschockt einen einzelnen roten Umschlag vor seine Nase. An der Stelle, wo der Absender hatte stehen müssen, klebte ein kleiner Schneemannsticker. In der Mitte stand sein Name, Chiba Mamoru, und seine Adresse – alles in goldenen Buchstaben und mit großer, blumiger Handschrift geschrieben.

Als er das bekannte ‚Ding' vernahm, als der Aufzug sein Stockwerk erreichte, schnappte er nach Luft und begann eilig seine am Boden liegende Post einzusammeln, indem er sie einfach unordentlich in seine Armbeuge schaufelte. Sein Blick hob sich erst wieder in dem Moment, wo die Türen sich wieder zu schließen begannen und so kam es, dass er schnell aus seiner gehockten Position aufsprang und sich eilig aus dem Aufzug schmiss. Er fluchte als die schweren Türen seine ausgestreckten Beine, die immer noch halb im Aufzug waren, einklemmten, bevor sie langsam wieder aufgingen. Stöhnend stand Mamoru auf und starrte zurück zu der kleinen, metallenen Box bevor er den Flur zu seinem Apartment hinunterrauschte.

An der Tür angelangt, brauchte er einen Moment um seinen Poststapel auszubalancieren, während er in seiner Hosentasche nach seinen Schlüsseln fischte. Nachdem er zwei Nieten gezogen hatte, öffnete er mit dem Richtigen endlich die Tür und trat ein.

Kaum hatte er die Tür wieder geschlossen, ließ Mamoru seine ganze Post abermals zu Boden fallen, diesmal zusammen mit seinen Schlüsseln, und ging mit diesem einfachen roten Umschlag in der Hand in die Mitte des Wohnzimmers.

Dort fuhr er damit fort die Karte ein paar mal in der Hand zu wenden, grade so, als ob er noch nie eine Weihnachtskarte gesehen hätte (und er hatte wirklich noch nie eine gesehen; zumindest nicht an ihn adressiert). Er hielt den Umschlag sogar einen Moment hoch zu der einfachen halbrunden Deckenlampe im Mittelpunkt des Raumes, bevor er bemerkte, dass er sie noch anschalten musste, und so holte er den Umschlag zurück auf Augenhöhe. Er atmete tief ein und hielt dann den Atem an, während er langsam noch der oberen Ecke des Umschlages griff, langsam ein kleines Loch hervorbrachte und schließlich den Umschlag mit seinem Finger öffnete, bis eine ausgefranste Kante eine weiße Karte hervorschauen ließ. Er schluckte, holte dann die Karte heraus und starrte benommen auf die Vorderseite.

Der Rand war Weiß und auf dem Rest der Karte war ein mit Pastellfarben gemalten Bild einer Cottage am Waldrand, die vollkommen eingeschneit war, zu sehen. Lichter schienen in der Nacht und ein Weihnachtsbaum war durch das Frontfenster sichtbar. Drei Kinder standen im Vorgarten mit Liederbüchern in den Händen. Langsam öffnete Mamoru die Karte und sah auf die Schrift in der Mitte der Innenseite. „Hab ein gesegnetes, kleines Weihnachtsfest." Und dann stand da, in der selben, mädchenhaften Handschrift. „Ich schicke dir Liebe für die Feiertage, Usagi."

------

„Sie hat mir also eine Weihnachtskarte geschickt. Das ist nicht das Ende der Welt, Mamoru. Immerhin ist es nur ein Stück Papier. Nur ein Stück Papier ... mit einem schönen Bild ... und aufwendiger Handschrift ... und ... Liebe?! Was hat das Mädchen dazu gebracht ‚Liebe' zu schreiben? An mich?" Mamoru seufzte und drehte die Karte abermals ein paar Mal hin und her, aber er verbot sich, sie noch mal zu öffnen und die sonderbare Nachricht zu lesen. Er sah auf und konnte an der Ecke des nächsten Blockes die Crown Spielhalle mit den mit Kunsteis und aufgemalten Schneeflocken dekorierten Fenstern erkennen. Unbewusst verlangsamte er sein Tempo, und schon standen seine Füße fest auf dem Bürgersteig, bevor sein Gehirn überhaupt seine Bewegungen wahrgenommen hatten.

„Was ist, wenn sie allen eine geschickt hat? Motoki, allen Mädchen, vielleicht sogar Motokis Schwester. Ja, das hat sie wahrscheinlich. Und wahrscheinlich hat sie auf jede einzelne ‚Ich schicke dir Liebe' geschrieben. Ich wette, sie hat noch nicht mal drüber nachgedacht, bevor sie meine geschrieben hat." Für einen Moment versank er in seinen Gedanken und starrte dabei auf die Sänger auf der Vorderseite der Karte. „Also kann ich nichts beweisen und Motoki wird denken, ich bin paranoid, wenn ich ihn danach frage." Seine Schultern sackten dramatisch ein und er verzog die Lippe zu einer Art Schmollmund. Beim Ausatmen murmelte Mamoru leise: „Ich wollte sowieso nie eine Weihnachtsk..."

„Wofür stehst du da, Mamoru-baka?", rief eine bekannte Stimme, darauf folgten ein Kichern und ein Schlag auf Mamorus Kopf. Er schrie auf, und rieb dann mit seiner Hand die Schmerzende Stelle, die Usagis Schultasche hinterlassen hatte.

„Wofür war das?", knurrte er sie an, wobei er sich auf dem Absatz umdrehte, um dann in ihre strahlenden, blauen Augen zu sehen.

Sie gab ein Schulterzucken als Antwort.

Während Mamoru die Augen verdrehte, straffte er seine Haltung, ließ eine Hand in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden und fuchtelte schließlich mit der anderen vor ihrem Gesicht herum. „Du solltest vorsichtiger sein, Odango Ata ... nani?" Usagi schielte auf Mamorus Hand, die nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrer Nase entfernt war und in ihre Augen glänzten vor Neugierde.

„Ach", japsend zog Mamoru seine Hand weg und schob schnell die unübersehbare Karte in seine andere Tasche. „Ano ... das war .. um ..."

„Du hast meine Karte bekommen?"

Er kaute einen Moment auf der Innenseite seiner Lippe herum, bevor er still nickte. „Yeah."

Usagi blinzelte und sie wieder hoch in seine Augen. Dann nickte sie ebenfalls. „Oh."

Einige Zeit standen sie peinlich berührt in dem kalten, frostigen Wind und starrten sich an, bevor Mamoru sich nervös räusperte. „Ano ... arigatou."

Mit zusammengepressten Lippen ließ Usagi ihren Blick auf den Bürgersteig wandern. „Ich hätte dir ein Geschenk gekauft, aber ... ich wusste nichts, was du dir gewünscht hättest."

Mamoru starrte sie an und versuchte gleichzeitig den Kloß in seinem Hals loszuwerden. „Nee, du solltest dein Geld nicht für mich ausgeben."

Sie zog leise die Schultern hoch und ließ sie wieder fallen. Wieder war die ruhige Luft um sie herum bedrückend.

„Nun, ich war grade auf dem weg in die Spielhalle ...", murmelte Mamoru, während er mit dem Daumen in die Richtung wies. „Würdest du gerne mitkommen? Ich meine, es sah so aus, als würdest du sowieso dorthin wollen."

„Nein, danke. Ich sollte nach Hause gehen. Mom und ich wollen für heute Nacht Kekse für Santa Claus backen."

Glucksend widerstand er der Versuchung, Usagi wegen ihres Glaubens an etwas Erfundenes zu Ärgern, da er das süße Funkeln in ihren Augen bemerkt hatte, das sie bekommen hatte, als sie an all die Süßigkeiten dachte, die sie machen würde. Lächelnd kniff er ihr mit zwei Fingern sanft in die Nase und sah dann zu, wie sich ihre Augen weiteten und sie ihn abermals neugierig ansah. „Wir sehen uns dann."

Mit zitternden Knien ging er zu seinem eigentlichen Ziel weiter.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Mamoru-baka!"

„Hm?" Er stoppte grade lang genug um sich umzudrehen und ihr mit einem Miniatur-Lächeln zu sagen: „Frohe Weihnachten, Odango-chan." Er ging weiter, aber ein plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke in den Sinn, der ihn zwang noch mal anzuhalten und such umzudrehen. „Warte, Odango Atama?", rief er urplötzlich, was sie dazu brachte, sich zu ihm umzudrehen. „Was wünscht du dir zu Weihnachten?"

Sie starrte ihn schweigend an und antwortete erst nach einiger Zeit, weil sie versuchte festzustellen, ob er es ernst meinte. Als seine Miene sich nicht verzog, biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe und schaute himmelwärts. Schließlich zuckte sie mit den Schultern und lächelte Mamoru mit einem teuflischen Glitzern in den Augen an.

„Nichts, das unter einen Weihnachtsbaum passen würde."

„Ich hab nicht gesagt, dass es unter einen Weihnachtsbaum passen muss."

Usagi lachte, und Mamorus Mundwinkel mussten sich ebenfalls nach oben verziehen.

„In dem Fall hätte ich gerne den Mond, einen Regenbogen, und ..." Sie brach ab und ihr Blick flog erst zu Mamoru, dann zu Boden.

„Und?"

„Versprich, nicht zu lachen."

Er dachte darüber nach, sich darüber bewusst, dass ihr anbetungswürdiger, fast schmollender Gesichtsausdruck ihn fast in schwindelerregendes ‚Gekicher' ausbrechen ließ. Irgendwie wiederholte er: „Ich versprech's."

Usagi atmete tief ein: „Ich möchte einen Kuss."

Mamoru fing sich schon nachdem er nur einen kleinen Schritt zurückgetaumelt war. Sie schien es nicht bemerkt zu haben, so sehr schaute sie fasziniert einen Riss in den Steinen an.

Sie meinte nicht einen von ihm. Oder?

„Von wem?" Klang seine Stimme wirklich so trocken und nervös?

Usagi zuckte bedeutungslos mit den Achseln, antwortete dann aber trotzdem kaum lauter als ein Flüstern. „Dem traumhaftesten Mann, den ich kenne." Dann kam ihre Stimme zurück und sie sagte fest: „Und nicht unter einem Mistelzweig. Das zählt nicht."

Trotz des schmerzhaften Pochen seines Herzen, fand Mamoru die Fähigkeit zu glucksen, als Usagi ihre Arme herausfordernd verschränkte.

„Nun dann, viel Glück, Usagi-chan.", sagte er und musste grinsen, als er ihren überraschten Blick sah, als sie endlich wieder zu ihm aufsah. Nachdem er seine Hände wieder in seine Hosentaschen geschoben hatte, zwang er sich dazu langsam weg zu gehen, bevor er merkte, dass er anfing zu bemerken, was ER sich zu Weihnachten wünschte – einen Kuss von dem hübschesten Mädchen, dass er kannte. Über seine Schulter rief er zurück: „Ich hoffe, du bekommst alles von deinem Wunschzettel."

Und das tat er.

Das tat er wirklich, wirklich.

------

„Warum war Santas kleiner Helfer deprimiert?" Motoki sah Mamoru mit einem dämlichen Grinsen von der einen bis zur anderen Wange an. „Komm schon! Gibst du auf? Weil er ein elfenhaftes Selbstwertgefühl hatte." Er lachte wie eine Ziege und kratze sich am Kopf. „Wo hab ich die nur alle her? Okay, hier kommt noch einer. Was hat ein Schneemann, wenn er einen Schneeball an den Kopf bekommt? Eine Frostbeule! Verstanden? Frost ... Beule ... Komm schon, der war witzig!" Motoki knurrte, schmiss seinen Putzlappen auf den Tresen und lehnte sich nach vorne um dem stillen Mamoru an die Stirn zu tippen. „Was bist du, ein Zombie?"

Mamoru lehnte sich zurück, starrte den Blonden an und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein dichtes Haar. „Du hast zu viele ungenutzte Zeit, Motoki-kun."

Motoki rollte mit den Augen und wischte sich die Hand an seiner Schürze ab. „Komm schon; Mamoru, es würde dich nicht umbringen, einmal in Weihnachtstimmung zu kommen."

Mit einem Seufzer ließ Mamoru seinen Blick zu der weißen Decke über ihm gleiten. „Weißt du, du hast Recht."

„Ich weiß, dass du kein Feiertagsmensch bist, aber vielleicht wenn ... was? Ich hab recht?"

Ein kleines Grinsen flog über Mamorus Gesichtszüge. „Ja, du hast Recht. Um genau zu sein, gehe ich jetzt um mir ein Rentier zu jagen!" Während Mamoru so tat als ob er ein Gewehr in der Hand hätte, sprang er vom Stuhl auf und lachte leise vor sich hin als Motoki ihn am Ärmel fasst und ihn zurück zum Tresen zog.

„Du bist gemein, Mr. Grinch.", sang er leise vor sich hin, holte dabei eine Kaffeekanne von der Arbeitsplatte des Tresens hervor und füllte Mamorus Tasse wieder auf. Diese nahm er dankbar an und nippte direkt einen kleinen Schluck am Tassenrand.

„Es ist hier drin echt leer.", kommentierte er beiläufig.

„Es sind nur noch vier Tage zum Einkaufen übrig. Alle sind entweder im Einkaufszentrum oder zuhause bei seiner Familie."

Mamoru nickte und stellte sich dabei Usagi zuhause beim Plätzchenbacken vor – ihre Wangen mit Mehl bestäubt und eine hübsche, pinke Schürze um ihre Taille geschlungen. Mit einem dämlichen Lächeln berührte er unbewusst die Karte in seiner Tasche und ignorierte die Kaffeetasse, die er noch immer direkt vor seinen Mund hielt.

Motoki zog die Brauen zusammen, hielt den Kopf schief und sah Mamoru neugierig an. Schließlich hob er seine Hand und schwenkte sie vor den Augen seines Freundes hin und her. Sofort holte sich Mamoru aus seinen Träumen, sah hoch zu Motoki und richtete sich auf.

„Ja?", fuhr er Motoki an.

Während Motoki eine Augenbraue hochzog, stützte er seinen Kopf auf seiner Handfläche und trommelte mit seinen Fingern an seiner Schläfe. „Wohin hast du dich grade geträumt?"

Kopfschüttelnd nahm Mamoru einen großen Schluck seines Kaffees und stellte die Tasse zurück auf den Tresen. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest."

„Uh-huh."

„Also, was sind deine Pläne für heute abend?", änderte Mamoru erfolgreich das Thema, während er auf seine Armbanduhr schaute.

„Mit Reika ausgehen."

Mamoru nickte. „Wohin führst du sie aus?"

„Zum Eislaufen. Sie liebt Eislaufen.", prahlte Motoki. „Und du, hast du was vor?" „Rate doch mal."

„Aw, armer Scrooge." Motoki seufzte und zerstrubbelte sich selbst die Haare. „Möchtest du mit uns mitkommen?"

Mamoru knurrte: „Keines Falls werde ich das fünfte Rad am Wagen sein, was ich bin, wenn ich mit euch ausgehe."

„Oh, ich bin sicher, es wird lustig."

„Nein."

Seufzend lehnte sich Motoki wieder gegen den Tresen. „OK, mach, was du willst." Nachdem er sich einen Moment in dem kleinen Café umgesehen hatte, ergriff er wieder die Kaffeekanne. „Ich bin gleich zurück. Versuch mich nicht zu sehr zu vermissen." Er zwinkerte und ging dann, um ein paar Kunden zu bedienen.

„Ich mache keine Versprechungen.", murmelte Mamoru und trank noch einen Schluck seines Getränkes. „Gott, wie soll ich ihn nur nach dieser Karte fragen?", flüsterte er und berührte das Stück Papier in seiner Tasche. „Er wird denken, dass ich verrückt bin, weil ich wegen so etwas kleines so einen Aufstand mache. Warum mache ich überhaupt so ein Tamtam um das Ding?"

„Hast du heute schon mit Usagi geredet?"

Mit geweiteten Augen murmelte Mamoru etwas Unverständliches, drehte sich dann um und sah Motoki zurück zum Tresen kommen. „Ano ... umh ... nein. Nun, ein bisschen ... warum?"

Mit einem Schulterzucken holte Motoki einen Umschlag hinter dem Tresen hervor und legte ihn auf den Tisch. „Das hat sie heute morgen für mich abgegeben, als ich Pause hatte. Ich wollte ihr dafür danken, aber sie war schon weg, als ich wiederkam."

Komisch nervös hob Mamoru Motokis Karte hoch und versuchte angestrengt das Lächeln, das unbedingt auftauchen wollte, zu verstecken. ‚Viel zu einfach.', dachte er und fragte dann laut: „Was ist das? Eine Weihnachtskarte?"

„Yup."

„Kann ich sie lesen?"

Motoki sah ihn erst komisch an, deutete dann aber gefließend auf den Umschlag. „Klar. Lies."

Nachdem er den Umschlag langsam und gleichmäßig geöffnet hatte, zog Mamoru die Karte aus ihrem Versteck hervor und sah hinunter auf das bekannte Pastellbild mit der Cottage, dem Schnee und den Kinder. Als er die Karte aufspringen lassen hatte, sah er die selbe Goldschrift wünschen: „. „Hab ein gesegnetes, kleines Weihnachtsfest." Und darunter hatte Usagi (süß und mit offensichtlicher Liebe und Anbetung, an einen ihrer besten Freunde und ihren alten – wenn nicht aktuellen – Schwarm) geschrieben: „Frohe Feiertage, Motoki-onii-san, Usagi."

Mamoru blinzelte verwirrt und las die Karte noch mal, und dann noch mal, bevor er sie langsam schloss, in die Umschlagfalte zurückschob und sie zurück zu Motoki schob.

„Das war eine nette Geste", begann Motoki. Dann nahm er die Karte hoch um sie noch mal zu lesen, als ob er vergessen hätte, was drin stand. „Ich bin sicher, sie hätte dir auch eine gegeben, du weißt, wenn ihr nicht andauernd streiten würdet." Er lachte leise. „Trotzdem bin ich irgendwie traurig, dass ich nicht dazu gekommen bin ihr zu danken und ich weiß nicht, ob ich sie noch mal vor den Feiertagen sehen wer.."

„Ich muss gehen."

„Nani? Mamoru?" Motoki starrte seinem Freund hinterher, als er durch die Tür schoss, seine grüne Jacke hinterher flatternd und eine immer noch halbvolle Kaffeetasse auf dem Tresen zurücklassend. „Was hab ich gesagt?"

------

Die Karte in beiden Händen haltend lief Mamoru in der Mitte seines Wohnzimmers hin und her und starrte hinunter auf die goldenen Worte.

„Sie wollte nur nett sein.", dachte er laut. „Sie wollte nur Weihnachtsfreude verbreiten, den Feiertagsjubel – sie hat damit nichts gemeint. Sie könnte es nicht. Sie haßt mich." Er seufzte sehnsüchtig. „Aber dann, warum ...? Ich meine, es ist nicht so, dass sie unterschreiben hat mit: ‚In Liebe, Usagi' oder so. Aber das hätte sie genauso gut machen können, oder? „ ,Ich schicke dir Liebe..' Oh Odango, was hast du dir dabei nur gedacht?"

Mamoru ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und warf die Karte auf den Kaffeetisch, bevor er die Augen mit einem lauten Stöhnen schloss. „Wirklich, warum nehme ich mir das so zu Herzen? Weil ich noch nie eine Weihnachtskarte bekommen habe? Weil sie von Usagi kommt? Weil ich dachte, dass sie mich haßt, was unsere Beziehung so sicher gemacht hat, aber nun ... nun ..." Seine Augen öffneten sich langsam und seine blauen Augen starrten an die Decke. „Da wäre vielleicht eine Chance für sie zu – oder für mich, wenn ich wollte – zu ... zu ... was? Zu was, Mamoru?" Der Ton seiner Stimme veränderte sich prompt zu Beschämtheit, und er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„Warum hast du das getan? Ich war _zufrieden_ damit, dich nur zu ärgern. Ich war _zufrieden_ damit, dich jeden Tag nach der Schule zu beobachten, auch wenn du nicht wusstest, das ich das tat. Warum musstest du jetzt, genau jetzt, wo alles zwischen uns vertraut wurde, dahergehen und mich darüber nachdenken lassen, wie die Dinge sein könnten. Vielleicht, ... wie die Dinge sein sollten?"

Langsam lehnte sich Mamoru gegen die Armlehne. „Also, was mach ich jetzt? Sollte ich ihr auch was geben? Ich könnte ihr eine Karte schicken!" Nachdem er einen Moment zum Nachdenken genutzt hatte, setzte sich Mamoru langsam auf und sah sich im Wohnzimmer um.

„Was sollte drin stehen?", wisperte er und stellte sich auf seine Füße. „Frohe Weihnachten ..." Er ging hinüber zu dem kleinen Schreibtisch beim Fernseher. „Schöne Feiertage?" Er durchsuchte die Stapel Umschläge und Briefpapier. „Ich hoffe du hast einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr." Er warf die Stapel Umschläge und Briefpapier auf den Boden, öffnete eine Schublade und kramte sich dort durch alte Rechnungen und Rezepte. „Ich hoffe, ich kann im neuen Jahr mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen. Ich hoffe, wir können Freunde werden." Knurrend schubste er die Schublade wieder zu. „Ich denke, ich liebe dich, und ich habe nicht eine einzige Karte: Weder für Weihnachten noch zum Geburtstag – einfach nichts!"

Er atmete tief ein, wirbelte herum und starrte in die Leere des Wohnzimmers. „Dann werde ich es dir persönlich sagen."

Mamoru eilte zum Schrank und warf sich seinen Mantel über den Arm, bevor er wie vom Blitz getroffen stehen blieb. „Was? Bin ich verrückt? Ich kann nicht einfach hinübergehen und ihr sagen ...", er stockte einen Moment und zog die Brauen zusammen. „Ihr sagen, ... dass ich ... sie ... liebe." Der Mantel entglitt seinem Griff. „Seit wann?", fragte er sich selbst und schaute hoch auf die Uhr.

„14 Uhr 30. Ist das alles?" Er kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Lippe herum, als er sich bückte um seinen Mantel wieder aufzuheben, und ihn anzog. „Ich habe noch nie vorher so was gefühlt, aber ich werde es unterwegs verstehen. Ja, ich werde es unterwegs verstehen."

------

Mamoru kam allerdings nie bei Usagis Haus an. Seine Entschlossenheit, die sehr stark gewesen war, nahm drastisch ab, als ihr Haus in Sicht kam. Er blieb wie angewurzelt auf dem Bürgersteig stehen, und starrte es an, ihre Karte immer noch fest in seiner Hand haltend.

„Was zur Hölle denke ich eigentlich?", redete er mit sich selbst, und er konnte seine Füße nicht dazu bringen sich in die eine oder andere Richtung zu bewegen. „Also wirklich, denkst du, du trampelst da jetzt einfach rein, entführst sie auf eine einsame Insel und lebst glücklich bis an das Ende deiner Tage? Sie hat die eine Grußkarte gegeben, keinen Liebesbrief." Er seufzte und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch seine Haare. Der Wind blies in seine Jacke und Kälte, ließ seine Haut allmählich abkühlen.

„Ich muss mir irgendwas für sie ausdenken. Was besonderes. Etwas, das sie sich wirklich wünscht, und ihr niemand anders geben kann. Etwas, dass sie nie vergessen wird. Aber was?" Er stand lange auf dem Bürgersteig, die Arme verschränkt und die Brauen vor Konzentration zusammengezogen und ignorierte die Leute die ihn komisch ansahen.

„Vielleicht eine Kette? Aber jeder andere Junge könnte ihr eine Kette schenken. Dann ... ein Stofftier? Ein großes und weiches und kuscheliges. Ich könnte mein Duftwasser dran sprühen! Gott, wie kitschig ist das? Sie würde wahrscheinlich ausflippen. Vielleicht Eintrittskarten für eine Show oder ein Konzert oder so. Aber ich weiß nicht, was sie sich gerne ansehen würde. Warum ist das so schwer? Gott, weil ich bereits weiß, was sie sich wünscht. Den Mond, einen Regenbogen und ..." Stöhnend fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Zwei unmögliche Geschenke und eins, dass ich ihr liebend gerne geben würde, aber was sie wahrscheinlich nicht annehmen würde. Zumindest nicht von mir.

Aber sie verdient das und noch viel mehr. Sie verdient es, dass ihre Wünsche erfüllt werden. Ich würde alles machen um ihr ihre Herzenswünsche erfüllen. Aber wie?"

------

„Usagi, könntest du an die Tür gehen?"

„Ich bin über und über mit Mehl bedeckt!"

„Shingo, öffne die Tür!"

„Warum muss ich?"

„Ich muss auf die Kekse aufpassen. Shingo!"

„Na gut!"

Nachdem er den Joystick auf den Teppich hatte fallen lassen, stapfte er grummelnd die Treppe herunter und öffnete die Haustür. Ein kalter Windstoß empfing ihn. Wütend fiel sein Blick auf das braune Päckchen auf der Türschwelle. „Noch ein Geschenk von Oma?" Nachdem er es aufgehoben hatte, las er das Etikett und verdrehte die Augen, bevor er die Tür schloss. Er trottete in die Küche und ließ das Päckchen unzeremoniell auf den Tisch fallen. „Usagi, es ist für dich.", murmelte er und verschwand wieder hinauf in sein Schlafzimmer.

Usagi sah von einer Schüssel voller Teig auf und beäugte das Päckchen mit einem Holzlöffel in der Hand neugierig. „Noch ein Geschenk von Oma?" Sie wischte sich die Hände an der Schürze ab, hob das Päckchen hoch und besah sich das Etikett, auf dem ihr Name, aber kein Absender stand.

„Nun, öffne es!", drängte sie ihre Mutter, Ikuko, während sie ein paar Zuckerkekse auf Küchenpapier stellte.

Usagi riss schnell das Tesafilm herunter und öffnete die Pappflügel. Dann schob sie die schützenden Styroporbällchen beiseite und holte langsam eine kleine graue Schachtel aus der Verpackung hervor, die kaum länger war als ihre Handfläche. Sie holte überrascht Luft, als sie den Deckel hochklappte.

„Was ist es?", fragte ihre Mutter über ihre Schulter hinweg.

Usagi zögerte und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen sanft über die schlanke Goldkette. „Eine Halskette.", wisperte sie.

Ikuko kam neben sie und besah sich das wunderschöne Geschenk. Die Halskette hatte einen einzelnen, runden Anhänger, gemacht aus einem Stein, den Usagi vorher noch nie gesehen hatte. Er war wie ein polierter Fels, hauptsächlich weiß, aber mit blauen, silbernen und hell gelben Adern.

„Wie wunderschön.", flüsterte ihre Mutter. „Sie muss antik sein. Hab so einen schönen Mondstein schon lange nicht mehr gesehen."

„Mondstein?"

„Ja. Hast du noch nie einen gesehen? Das ist eine sehr schöne Halskette, Süße. Jemand muss denken, dass du was ganz besonderes bist. Weißt du, von wem sie ist?"

Wehmütig seufzend holte Usagi das Schmuckstück aus der Schatulle und legte sie sich um den Hals. Sie liebte das Gefühl des kalten Metalls auf ihrer Haut und das Gewicht des Steines auf ihrem Dekolletee. Sie hatte zwar nicht die Frage beantwortet, aber an dem Lächeln ihrer Tochter konnte Ikuko sehen, dass die Kette von jemandem war, den auch Usagi als ganz besonders einstufte.

Mit einem weiteren Seufzer murmelte Usagi: „Er hat mir den Mond geschenkt."

------

Für den nächsten Tag hatte Usagi ihren Mädels versprochen, mit ihnen auf Weihnachtsschnäppchen Jagd zu machen, aber sie eiste sich so schnell wie möglich los und ging in die Spielhalle. Ihre Augen überflogen alle Anwesenden in dem Raum einmal und als sie bemerkte, dass Mamoru nicht da war, ging sie zum Tresen und hüpfte auf einen Stuhl. „Hast du heute Mamoru schon gesehen?", fragte Usagi Motoki und ließ unscheinbar die Beine baumeln. Motoki antwortete nicht während er eine Tasse Heiße Schokolade einschenkte und dann schaute er sie mit hochgezogenen Brauen an.

„Nicht seit heute morgen Früh. Warum?", wollte er wissen, die Stirn spekulierend in Falten gezogen. Er reichte ihr die Tasse heißen Kakao ohne dass sie sie extra bestellen musste.

Usagi zuckte mit den Achseln und leckte an der oberen Schicht geschlagener Sahne. „Ich wollte ihn nur was fragen. Es war nicht wichtig."

„Was wolltest du ihn fragen?"

„Nichts."

Er lachte. „Usagi-chan, es ist nicht üblich, dass du mir etwas verheimlichst. Hat er dich wieder belästigt?"

„Nein."

„Was ist es dann?"

Usagi strahlte Motoki mit dem unschuldigsten Lächeln, das sie hervorbringen konnte, an. „Es war nicht wichtig, wirklich, Motoki-san! Hey, kann ich mehr Schlagsahne haben?"

Er gluckste und nahm ihre Tasse. „Natürlich, aber wenn du so weitermachst haben wir bald keine mehr für den Rest unserer Kundschaft. Übrigens, danke für die Karte. Das war wirklich süß von dir."

„Oh, ich bin froh, dass sie dir gefallen hat. Ich denke, Mamoru gefällt seine auch, auch wenn ich mir da erst nicht so sicher war."

Motokis Augenbrauen schossen wieder hoch. „Du hast Mamoru eine gegeben?"

„Yeah. Er hat dich nicht irgendwas gesagt?"

„Nein, hat er nicht." Er summte amüsiert und füllte auf den heißen Kakao Schlagsahne bis weit über den Tassenrand. „Aber bevor ich es vergesse, er hat heute morgen für dich was dagelassen."

Usagi setzte sich aufrechter hin. „Für mich?"

Motoki holte ein braunes Päckchen hinter dem Tresen hervor. „Yeah, das hat mich den ganzen Tag schon verrückt gemacht. Weißt du, was es ist?"

Sie biss sich vor Neugierde auf die Unterlippe und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor sie es langsam auspackte. Das Innere war mit weißen Papiertaschentüchern gefüllt. Sie holte sie heraus, lugte wieder in den Karton und lachte.

„Was? Was ist es?"

„Ein Regenbogen! Hunderte Regenbogen!", quietschte sie und holte ein glitzerndes Glasprisma hervor, das wahrhaftig hunderte Regenbogen über den Tresen tanzen ließen.

Motoki blinzelte verwirrt, als Usagi die Glasfigur für einen Moment liebend an ihr Brust drückte, bevor sie vom Stuhl sprang. „Tausend Dank, Motoki-onii-san! Ich seh dich dann morgen!", jubilierte sie, raste aus der Spielhalle und hinterließ eine leere braune Schachtel und eine immer noch volle Tasse heißen Kakao au dem Tresen.

Sich am Kopf kratzend murmelte Motoki: „Manchmal verstehe ich bei diesem Mädchen gar nichts mehr."

------

„Der traumhafteste Mann, den sie kennt, huh?", murmelte Mamoru an die Decke starrend. Er lag auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer und dachte wieder und wieder über Usagis letzten Wunsch nach. „Aber wer bitte ist das?"

Aber Mamoru wusste, dass er nicht wirklich herausfinden wollte, wen sie für ‚den traumhaftesten Mann, den sie kennt' hielt, und er wollte bestimmt nicht dass sie ihn, wer immer es auch war, küsste. Außer, natürlich, sie hatte das auf ihn bezogen, aber sosehr er auch wollte, dass das wahr war, wusste er, das es unglaublich unwahrscheinlich war. Aber allein die Vorstellung, wie sie jemanden – irgendjemanden – küsste, drehte ihm den Magen um. Wie konnte er ihr diesen Wunsch erfüllen, ohne seine eigenen Weihnachtsträume zu zerstören? Dann, plötzlich, hatte Mamoru einen Geistesblitz. Nach Luft schnappend setzte er sich auf und wunderte sich, warum ihm der Gedanke nicht schon früher gekommen war. Die Antwort schien jetzt so offensichtlich und einfach.

Mamoru erinnerte sich an eine Unterhaltung zwischen Usagi und ihren Freundinnen, die er vor Monaten belauscht hatte, in welcher Usagi feststehend bekannt gegeben hatte, dass sie Tuxedo Kamen anbetete.

Er konnte ihr Tuxedo Kamen geben.

Ja, er konnte ihr den Superhelden ihrer Träume geben. Den Mann, von dem sie schon immer geträumt hatte. Den traumhaftesten Mann, den sie kannte, vielleicht nicht persönlich, aber konnte das es nicht noch perfekter machen?

Natürlich, sie würde nicht wissen, dass er es war. Natürlich, sie würde wahrscheinlich sehr neugierig sein, wie Mamoru ihren dritten Wunsch erfüllt hatte und sie würde ihm vielleicht ein paar nervige Fragen stellen, aber es würde sie glücklich machen. Sogar begeistert und ekstatisch. Und das würde es wert sein.

------

Der Tag war eine leichte Enttäuschung für Usagi geworden. Zwei Tage in Folge hatte sie Mamoru gesehen oder die Chance gehabt, ihm für die Geschenke zu danken. Und den ganzen Tag hatte sie über die dritte Sache, um die sie ihn gebeten hatte nachgedacht, und sich gefragt, ober er versuchen würde, diesen Wunsch ebenfalls zu erfüllen. Aber wenn er ihr einen Kuss schenken wollte ... musste er sie küssen.

Aber sie hatte ihn an diesem Tag nicht gesehen, geschweige denn geküsst, also kletterte sie zu einer erschreckend frühen Stunde ins Bett und hoffte, dass morgen, Heilig Abend, ihr mehr Glück bringen würde, und deshalb war sie fest am schlafen, als die Uhren Mitternacht schlugen. Aber keinen Moment später wurde sie von sanftem Klopfen aus ihren Träumen gerissen. Sie kuschelte sich tiefer in die Kissen und tat es als Knacken im Gebälk ab, aber das Geräusch ließ sich bald wieder hören. Ihre blauen öffneten sich einen Spalt breit und sie sah auf die Digitaluhr, die allerdings vor ihren Augen verschwamm.

Tap tap tap.

Verwirrt grummelnd setzte sie sich auf und sah sich um. War da eine Maus in ihrem Zimmer? Klopfte Luna mit ihren Tatzen irgendwo gegen? Aber dann erinnerte sie sich, dass Luna über die Feiertage bei Artemis war und das es außerdem unmöglich war, dass ihre Katze mit Sauberkeitsfimmel Mäuse das Haus invasieren ließ. Usagi kratzte sich am Kopf und sah sich weiter um, aber nicht schien ungewöhnlich zu sein.

Tap tap tap.

Es war ein geduldiges und sanftes Geräusch, und Usagi konnte endlich feststellen, dass es vom Fenster kam. Ihr erster Gedanke war Rudolf, das bekannte Rentier. Sie schlug die Decke zurück. Ihr zweiter Gedanke war Santa Claus. Ihre Füße berührten den Teppich. Dann erinnerte sie sich an den Baum, der genau vor ihrem Fenster stand. Sie zog sie Vorhänge zurück. Vielleicht waren seine Äste endlich so lang gewachsen, dass sie die Hauswand berührten. Sie öffnete das Fenster.

Usagi schnappte nach Luft und ihr Mund klappte auf, während die kalte Winterluft über ihre Haut glitt.

Tuxedo Kamen hockte in den Ästen des Baumes, sein Cape flatterte hinter ihm und der Hauch eines Lächelns umspielte seine Lippen. Er sah so liebenswürdig und zuversichtlich aus – eine Fassade, die ganz und gar nicht zu seinem nervös, ja ängstlich klopfenden Herz passte.

„Tuxedo ... Kamen-sama?", flüsterte sie, ihre Hände lagen zitternd auf der Fensterscheibe.

„Frohe Weihnachten.", flüsterte er zurück und hielt ihr eine rote Rose entgegen. Sie nahm sie langsam an, schloss ihre Finger um den dornenlosen Stengel und ließ ihre überraschten Augen die volle Schönheit der Blüte aufnehmen, bevor sie sie wieder auf die weiße Maske ihres persönlichen Retters blicken ließ.

„Was? Warum ...?"

„Darf ich reinkommen?", fragte er sanft, er machte keine Anstalten es zu machen, bevor sie nickte und zur Seite trat. Er betrat elegant den Raum und sie schloss das Fenster mechanisch hinter ihm. Ihre Gedanken drehten sich und ihr ganzer Körper war am Zittern – und das nicht wegen der Kälte.

„Träume ich?", fragte sie unsicher, als er nun ihr gegenüber stand.

„Wahrscheinlich." Seine Stimme war neckend und süß. „Ich hoffe, das hier ist besser als Visionen der Zuckerpflaumenfee (AN: Irgendeine Figur aus der Nussknackersuite)"

Sie lächelte, immer noch geschockt und verwirrt, aber etwas selbstsicherer, nachdem das Fenster geschlossen war. Die Situation löste ein komisches Gefühl der Normalität aus, und außerdem, sie war in ihrem Territorium. Die beruhigende Wirkung ihres eigen Schlafzimmers löschte viele Gefühle der Unsicherheit aus, als sie zu dem in einen Tuxedo gekleideten Mann hochblickte. „Hundert mal besser.", gab sie zu, während sie mit einem Knopf ihres Flanell-Pyjamas herumspielte. „Woher wusstest du, wo ich wohne?" Sie kam nicht darauf, ihn zu fragen, woher er wusste, wer sie war. Es passte einfach, dass er in allen Dingen so brillant und wundervoll war. Es war wahrscheinlich nicht mal schwierig für ihn, ihre wahre Identität herauszufinden. Und es war ihr egal. Solange er sie noch mochte, durfte er alles über sie wissen.

Tuxedo Kamen lächelte. „Wir Superhelden haben da so unsere Tricks."

Sie konnte nicht anders, als zurück zu lächeln, und sie genoss das flatterige Gefühl in ihrem Bauch, das sie bekam, als er sie ansah. „Was machst du hier?"

Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu, vorsichtig, weil er Angst hatte, er könnte sie erschrecken. „Ich bin gekommen, um die ein Weihnachtsgeschenk zu überreichen, wenn du es möchtest."

„Ein anderes als die Rose?"

„Ein anderes als die Rose."

„Was wäre es?"

Sein Lächeln wurde ernster und eine behandschute Hand berührte ihre Wange. Ihr Herz schmolz durch das streichelzarte Gefühl des Satin, ihr Mund öffnete sich, als Wellen der Erwartung und Freude durch ihre Nerven flossen.

„Ein Kuss.", wisperte er.

Sie schluckte und ihre Augen weiteten sich während Röte schnell ihre Wangen überzog. „Ein ... ein Kuss?", quiekte sie.

Tuxedo Kamen nickte. „Nur, wenn du es annimmst.", erinnerte er sie sanft, und dankte dabei leise der Dunkelheit, die sein eigenes, rotes Gesicht verschleierte.

Trotz ihrer zitternden Schultern und ihrem Saltos machendem Magen schaffte es Usagi zu nicken. Nachdem sie unbewusst über ihre Lippen geleckt hatte, flüsterte sie atemlos: „Ja... ich nehme an."

Tuxedo Kamens Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln bevor er langsam näher trat und seine Hände zärtlich auf ihrer Hüfte platzierte. Ihre Augen glitten zu, Usagi legte ihren Kopf etwas in den Nacken und befeuchtete ihre Lippen abermals. Einen Moment später fühlte sie seinen Atem und dann lagen seine Lippen auf ihren, liebkosten ihren Mund mit einem einzelnen, wunderschönen Kuss, bevor sie langsam zurückgezogen wurden.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Usako.", wisperte er gegen sie, seine Nase ihre kitzelnd.

Usagi seufzte glücklich als Antwort und stellte sich dann stellte sie sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen, um ihn wieder zu küssen, schnell berührte sie federleicht seine Lippen mit den ihren. „Danke für das unvergessliche Geschenk.", flüsterte sie, als sie ihrer Stimme wieder vertraute.

„Das Vergnügen war ganz meinerseits.", sagte er, nahm langsam seine Hände von ihrer Seite und trat zurück. Sie öffnete ihre Augen um ihn anzusehen bevor sie impulsiv ihre Hände ausstreckte und ihn an dem Material seines Capes festhielt, bevor er gehen konnte.

„Bitte geh nicht.", sagte sie bittend, zu seiner Maske hochblickend. „Bitte bleib. Ich brauche dich."

Er nahm ihre Hände und küsste ihre Fingerspitzen. „Nein, Usako. Du bist bis jetzt gut ohne mich ausgekommen. Du bist ein unglaubliches Mädchen. Du bist das wundervollste Mädchen, dass ich je getroffen habe. Vergiss niemals, dass dich jemand sehr liebt."

„Aber ich brauche dich. Geh nicht." Sie fiel gegen ihn, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Körper unter dem Satin – Cape und drückte ihr Gesicht in das frische, weiße Hemd, dass nach Rosen und nach Herbstbriesen und Holzöfen roch. Seine Arme zogen sie sofort nah an sich, wogen sie hin und her; seine Hände strichen beruhigend über ihren Rücken. Er streckte seinen Nacken, drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und lächelte hinunter zu ihrem Gesicht, in dem Vertrauen geschrieben stand. Ihre Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem Lächeln bei der Berührung. „Oh, Tuxedo Kamen, ich liebe dich seit dem ersten Moment, in dem ich dich gesehen habe."

Sein Herz war sich nicht sicher, ob es vor Freude tanzen sollte, oder sich zusammenziehen, weil es nicht stimmte. Er küsste sie wieder auf den Kopf. „Wenn doch nur.", murmelte er in ihr Haar.

„Willst du mir nicht sagen, wer du bist?", bat sie, sah hinauf in sein Gesicht und suchte nach etwas Bekanntem, von dem sie fühlte, dass es da war, sie es aber nicht festlegen konnte.

Tuxedo Kamen lächelte traurig. „Ich kann nicht. Glaub mir, du willst es nicht wissen."

Sie zog eine zuckersüße Schnute. „Aber natürlich will ich das! Wie können wir zusammensein, wenn ich nicht weiß, wer du bist?"

Mamorus Herz stoppte für einen Moment unter dem Kostüm; sein Körper versteifte sich um ihren. Diese Möglichkeit hatte er nicht in Betracht gezogen. In den Stunden, in denen er diese Nacht geplant hatte, hatte er alles genau perfekt festgelegt: er würde sie sehen, sie becircen, sie küssen und sie dann verlassen, damit sie süße Träume und vielleicht ihr bisher bestes Weihnachtsfest hatte. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie mehr wollte, mehr erwartete. Aber warum sollte sie das auch nicht? Mit einem Mann, von dem sie zu glauben schien, dass er für sie das selbe fühlte, da schien eine romantische Beziehung doch unvermeidlich. Sie konnte nicht wissen, dass das hier ein ‚One-Night-Kiss' war.

Aber wenn er ihr seine Identität sagen würde, würde er ihr das Herz brechen.

Würde es auch ihr Herz brechen, wenn er es ihr nicht sagte?

„Ich ..." Ihm fiel nichts ein, was er sagen könnte, als er in ihr wunderschönes, heiteres, kleines Gesicht sah. Nachdem er noch mal nervös seine Lippen zusammengepresst hatte, seufzte er und beugte sich herunter um sie abermals zu küssen. Sie erwiderte den Kuss sofort, inbrünstig, auch wenn er nur kurz war. „Es tut mir so Leid.", wisperte er. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte es. Ich möchte es wirklich. Wenn ich nicht denken würde, dass es dich verletzten würde, würde ich ..."

„Mich verletzten? Aber ich würde nicht in mehr Gefahr sein, als ich sowieso schon bin."

Er gluckste ironisch. „Wenn ich denken würde, dass ich dich in IRGENDEINE Gefahr bringen würde, indem ich hier bin, wäre ich nicht hier Usako. Das ist nicht der Grund. Es ist nur ... vertrau mir, du wärst nicht glücklich, wenn du es wüsstest. Und ich ... ich würde lieber wissen, dass du mich liebst, wenigstens einen Teil von mir. Das hätte ich lieber, als dass du alles an mich haßt. Verstehst du?"

Sie zog die Stirn kraus; sie verstand ganz eindeutig nicht. „Ich könnte nie etwas von dir hassen."

Ich schluckte und erinnerte mich an den Text der Weihnachtskarte. „Vielleicht, aber ... du würdest mich nicht lieben. Ich wünschte mir, du würdest es."

Sie wollte anfangen zu protestieren, aber er brachte sie zum Schweigen, in dem er ihr zwei Finger auf die Lippen legte. „Es ist spät, Schönheit."

Sie seufzte und sah ihn mit ihren blauen Augen sehnsüchtig an, aber sie widersprach nicht. Stattdessen löste sie langsam den Griff um seine Taille und ging zu ihrem Bett. „Okay,", murmelte sie und versuchte dabei bitter zu klingen. Tuxedo Kamen lächelte zu ihr hinunter, als sie unter die Decke krabbelte. „Kennen wir uns denn? Ich meine im Zivilleben."

„Ja.", antwortete er ehrlich.

„Wenn ich es erraten würde, würdest du es mir dann sagen?", fragte sie und ein hinterlistiges Glitzern stahl sich in ihre Augen, als Mamoru sie zudeckte.

„Okay.", sagte er, weil er wusste, dass seine wahre Identität nicht auf ihrer Liste stehen würde.

Usagi starrte einen Moment konzentriert an die Decke und kaute auf ihrer Lippe. Als Mamoru ihr ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht kämmte, fragte sie: „Motoki-san?"

„Nein.", sagte er und sein Herz zog sich mit Eifersucht zusammen, obwohl er geahnt hatte, dass das ihr erste Annahme sein würde.

„Das habe ich mir auch nicht gedacht."

Tuxedo Kamen setzte sich neben sie und massierte sanft ihre Hände zwischen seinen, während sie Jungs auflistete, die Mamoru nicht kannte, wahrscheinlich Jungs, die auch auf ihre Schule gingen, und er antwortete ‚nein, nein, nein' bei jedem. Schließlich schien sie ihre Ideen und sich selbst erschöpft zu haben und ihre Lider wurden schwer.

„Hm ... das sind fast alle, die mir in den Sinn kommen."

„Fast?", fragte er sarkastisch, angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie seiner Meinung nach fast die Hälfte der männlichen Einwohner der Stadt aufgezählt hatte.

„Mmhmm. Nun, da gibt es noch jemanden, aber ihn auch nur zu erwähnen wäre dumm." Sie gähnte.

„Oh. Und warum das?"

„Weil er mich nie mögen wurde. Er ist ..." Sie seufzte sehnsüchtig und die vernebelten Gedanken begannen ihr zu entgleiten. „Er ist soo schlau und ansehnlich. Um ehrlich zu sein, denke ich ..." Sie gähnte wieder. „ ... dass er dir sehr ähnlich ist. Nur, dass er mich überhaupt nicht mag."

„Und wenn ich der Typ wäre?", fragte er und sah dabei zu, wie sie langsam in den Schlaf sank.

Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben. „Das Leben ist nicht so perfekt.", sagte sie so leise, dass Tuxedo Kamen sich noch nicht mal sicher war, ob sie wusste, was sie gesagt hatte, während die Träume schon nach ihr griffen.

„Wie ist sein Name?", drängte er sie sanft.

Es dauerte etwas, bevor sie sprach, und Tuxedo Kamen dachte, sie wäre eingeschlafen, bis eine schwache Stimme antwortete: „Chiba Mamoru?"

Tuxedo Kamen beobachtete sie noch still, bis ihr Atem tief und gleichmäßig war. Dann nahm er seine Maske und den Hut ab, lehnte sich über sie und küsste sie ein letztes Mal, ohne dass er das schwärmerische Lächeln oder das liebevolle Glitzern in seinen Augen verbergen musste.

Mamoru antwortete. „Ja."

------

Die Spielhalle war proppevoll an 1. Weihnachtstag, hauptsächlich Kinder und Jugendliche waren da, die jeden Moment ihrer Weihnachtsferien genießen wollen. Mamoru war froh darüber, da es Motoki zwang von Tisch zu Tisch zu rennen und ihm so erlaubte allein an der Theke zu sitzen, seinen Kaffee zu trinken und das sehr interessante Gespräch, das an dem Tisch hinter ihm abgehalten wurde, zu belauschen.

„Es war kein Traum!", beteuerte Usagi ihren vier Freundinnen. „Ich hab immer noch die Rose, um es zu beweisen. Und sie ist kein bisschen am Welken. Es ist die allerschönste Blume, die es gibt. Sie kann nur von ihm sein."

„Schön, wir glauben dir, Odango Atama.", sagte Rei. „Es ist nur so komisch. Warum sollte er soo bei dir zuhause auftauchen?"

„Denkst du, er kennt dich, Usagi?", fragte Ami mit so unterdrückter Stimme, dass Mamoru fast nicht hören konnte.

„Nun, natürlich kennt er mich! Er hat gesagt, dass wir uns im wirklichen Leben kennen! Aber ich konnte nicht rausfinden, wer er ist. Ich muss so ziemlich jeden Typ aufgelistet haben, den ich kenne und er hat gesagt, dass er keiner von denen ist."

„Usagi.", schimpfte Rei sanft. „Es ist nicht gut, dass er das weiß. Was ist, wenn er gefährlich ist?"

„Er ist nicht gefährlich! Wenn er mich hätte verletzen wollen, hätte er die beste Gelegenheit dazu gehabt, aber er war sehr süß und zärtlich ..."

„Usagi-chan! Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?", fragte Minako mit einem skandalösen Ton, als sie Usagi mit dem Ellbogen anstieß. Mamoru musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht laut loszulachen.

„Nicht das!", quietschte Usagi. „Minako, du Hentai! Wir haben uns nur geküsst!"

„Mit Zunge?"

„Nein! Ew!"

„Du würdest nicht ‚ew' sagen, wenn ihr es mit gemacht hättet, da wette ich drauf.", kicherte Minako.

„Also, ist er ein guter Küsser?", drängte Minako und alle Mädchen lehnten sich intuitiv nach vorne, während sich Mamoru unbewusst nach hinten lehnte und seine Ohren noch mehr spitzte.

Usagi stöhnte leise bei der Erinnerung. „Es war ... magisch."

Die Mädchen seufzten im Chor.

Ein riesiges Grinsen breitete sich über Mamorus Mund aus und er flüsterte zu sich selbst ‚Ja, das war es.', bevor er einen großen Schluck Kaffee trank.

„Details, Usagi! Wir brauchen Details!"

„Nun, er hat als erstes gesagt, dass er mir ein Weihnachtsgeschenk geben wolle, und als ich gefragt habe, was es ist, hat er gesagt, ein Kuss. Aber nur, wenn ich ihn wollte. Er war sehr höflich."

„Yadda, yadda, spring zu dem guten Teil!"

„Ich komm da schon hin! Ich hab also gesagt, dass es mir recht ist und dann ist er auf mich zugekommen und hat seine Hände um meine Taille gelegt. Und ich hab meine Augen geschlossen und dann ... hat er mich geküsst."

Die Mädchen seufzten schwärmerisch.

„Der Kuss war sehr kurz und sehr sanft und er hat nach Espresso und Schokolade geschmeckt."

Mamorus Lächeln war so breit, dass seine Wangen anfingen, weh zu tun.

„Und dann?"

„Dann hat er ‚Frohe Weihnachten' gesagt und ich hab ihm gedankt und er hat gesagt, dass das Vergnügen ganz seinerseits war und dann wollte er gehen, aber ich hab ihn gebeten zu bleiben und mir seine wahre Identität zu sagen. Er sagte ... er sagte, dass ich das nicht wissen wollte. Dass ich ihn nicht mehr mögen würde, wenn ich seine wahre Identität kennen würde, aber er hat gesagt, wenn ich sie erraten würde, würde er es mir sagen. Und dann hab ich angefangen, alle Jungs aufzuzählen, die ich kenne, aber er war keiner von ihnen. Und dann bin ich eingeschlafen."

Die Mädchen summten, was ein romantischer und neugieriger Sound war.

„Und hast du ich gefragt,", begann Ami. „ob er, ... du weißt schon wer ... ist?"

Einen Moment lang war Stille, dann antwortete Usagi leise: „Nein. Ich wollte, aber ... es wäre bestimmt nicht ... _er_."

„Es könnte aber sein.", wies Rei hin. „Von allen Jungs, die wir kennen, scheint er mit ihm die meisten Ähnlichkeiten zu haben."

„Wir haben das schon mal diskutiert.", sagte Makoto. „Usagi, sie sehen ähnlich aus, sie klingen ähnlich. Du sagst sogar, sie riechen ähnlich. Warum könnte es nicht er sein?"

„Leute!", sagte Minako in einem lauten Wispern. "Passt auf, was ihr sagt!" Da waren raschelnde Geräusche und Mamoru zog eine Augenbraue hoch, trank aber einen großen Schluck seines Kaffees und tat so, als ob er nicht zuhöre.

„Oh, Minako, entspann dich!", sagte Makoto, auch wenn ihre Stimme an Volumen abgenommen hatte. „Er weiß nicht, worüber wir reden. Außerdem ist es viel zu laut hier drin. Er kann uns wahrscheinlich gar nicht hören."

„Aber Mina-chan hat recht.", sagte Usagi. „Lasst uns das Thema wechseln. Was habt ihr alles zu Weihnachten bekommen?"

„Nicht, bevor du meine Frage nicht beantwortet hast. Warum könnte er es nicht sein?"

Usagi seufzte und ihre Stimme wurde viel ruhiger. „Lasst uns mal realistisch sein. Da gibt es zwei liebenswürdige, kultivierte, intelligente, ansehnliche Männer in meinem Leben. Es kommt heraus, dass einer davon an mir interessiert ist. Wie steht die Chance, dass der andere es auch ist?"

„Sehr gut, wenn sie die selbe Person sind!"

„Aber ... er _hasst_ mich!"

„Oh nein, das tut er nicht."

„Wir könnten ihn Fragen. Soll ich ihn hierhin einladen?"

„Nein, Rei-baka, wenn du das tust, bring ich dich um!"

„Okay, okay. Nimm 'ne Valium."

„Außerdem ist es jetzt egal. Ich liebe Tuxedo Kamen. Wie unanständig wäre es von mir, immer noch hinter Ma ... ihr wisst schon wem ... her zu sein? Das wäre nicht fair. Zu keinem. Wer auch immer Tuxedo Kamen ist, ich werde glücklich mit ihm sein. Ich liebe ihn dann immer noch genauso."

„Aber es gibt keinen Grund, warum du nicht noch träumen und hoffen kannst, dass er der selbe Typ ist, für den du heimlich schwärmst?"

„Natürlich gibt es einen! Das wäre, als würde ich ihn in Gedanken betrügen! Und dann werde ich wahrscheinlich sehr enttäuscht sein wenn ich herausfinde, wer er wirklich ist und ich ... ich möchte nicht, dass das passiert. So wie die Dinge jetzt stehen, bin ich offiziell über ..." Sie räusperte sich. „ ... ihr wisst schon wen."

„Wenn du das sagst, Odango Atama. Ich glaube das erst, wenn ich es sehe."

„Oh! Mir fällt grade ein, dass ich diesen Pulli für meine Mom umtauschen soll. Bis später, Leute, okay?" Sie sagten sich gegenseitig ‚Auf Wiedersehen' und Mamoru erlaubte es sich, über seine Schulter zu sehen, als Usagi praktisch aus der Spielhalle tanzte. Er musste Grinsen, bevor er sich wieder seiner beinahe leeren Kaffeetasse zuwandte.

Es schien offensichtlich, dass ‚du weißt schon wer' er war, besonders wenn man es mit ihrer schläfrigen Feststellung ‚ Das Leben ist nicht so perfekt .'verglich.

Was hieß, dass sein Odango nicht nur für Tuxedo Kamen schwärmte.

Sie schwärmte ebenfalls für ihn.

Allein bei dem Gedanken, wollte er vor Freude auf und ab springen.

„Ich schicke dir Liebe für die Feiertage, allerdings.", murmelte er fröhlich. Wenn er das bloß schon vorher gewusst hätte, dann wäre die vorige Nacht wahrscheinlich ganz anders verlaufen. Aber was geschehen ist, ist geschehen, erinnerte er sich, und jetzt gab es nur noch ein kleines Problem.

Sie wusste nicht, dass die beiden Männer, die sie anhimmelte, ein und die selbe Person waren. Sie dachte immer noch, dass Chiba Mamoru sie hasste. Oder sie wenigstens nicht mochte; er hoffte, dass sie nachdem sie seine Geschenke bekommen hatte, realisiert hatte, dass er sie nicht hasste. Aber zur gleichen Zeit konnte er sich denken, dass sie vollkommen loyal zu seinem Alter Ego sein würde, auch wenn er, Chiba Mamoru, ihr seine Gefühle gestehen sollte.

Aber wenn er ihr seine geheime Identität verriet, würde sie das potenziell mehr in Gefahr sein wegen der Negaverse. Und er würde lieber sterben, als das geschehen zu lassen.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn und tief in Gedanken versunken warf Mamoru ein paar Scheine auf den Tresen und stand auf. Er lächelte die übrigen Mädchen an dem Tisch freundlich an, als sie ihn alle mit einem neugierigen Gesichtsausdruck ansahen, dann aber zurück lächelten, und machte sich dann auf den Weg zur Tür. Aber grade als er hindurch treten wollte, rannte Usagi hinein und kollidierte mit ihm.

Grinsend griff Mamoru nach ihr und half ihr, das Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden. „Schon so schnell zurück, Odango?"

Sie blinzelte ihn an, ihr Gesicht war gerötet von der Kälte und ihr Haar vom Winde verweht. „Ich hab meine Tasche vergessen."

„Ah. Wie waren deine Ferien bis jetzt?"

Sie starrte ihn ehrfürchtig an, ihr Mund weit offen. Sie konnte es kaum fassen, dass er sie nicht wie sonst immer ärgerte, aber sie fing langsam an zu lächeln. „Sie waren ... sehr gut. Und deine?"

„Magisch."

Sie verstand das geheimnisvolle Lächeln nicht, das er ihr schenkte, aber es ließ ihr Herz anfangen zu rasen und sie konnte nicht anders, als zurück zulächeln.

„Oh, ich wollte dir danken.", sagte sie aufgeregt, als sie sich erinnerte wie ungeduldig sie vor diesem Mitternachtstreffen darauf gewartet hatte, ihn wieder zu sehen. „Für den Mondstein. Und die ... die Regenbogen. Du – du hast meine Wünsche wirklich wahr werden lassen." Ihre Augen schauten neugierig zu ihm hoch und sie fragte sich, ob sie ihn fragen sollte, ob er etwas mit dem Kuss zu tun hatte. Aber ein Kloß aus Nervosität verschloss ihr im nächsten Moment den Hals.

„Nichts zu Danken, Usagi-chan. Du verdienst es, jeden Wunsch erfüllt zu bekommen."

„Hey! Usagi! Mamoru!" Sie drehten sich beide zu Motoki um, der sie beobachtet hatte und jetzt stolz grinste. Er deutete über sie. „Um der Traditions Willen?"

Sie sahen nach oben und bemerkten den Mistelzweig, der friedlich über ihnen hing. Usagi sah schnell weg und ein Röte der Peinlichkeit überzog ihr ohnehin schon gefärbtes Gesicht. Mamoru konnte sich kaum ein Grinsen verkneifen.

„Es IST Tradition, Odango.", sagte er sanft und strich mit seinen Fingern zärtlich ihre Wange entlang, genauso, wie er es die Nacht zuvor gemacht hatte.

Ihre Augen schauten unter den Wimpern versteckt zu ihm hoch. „Aber, weißt du, ich ..."

„Ich verspreche,", unterbrach er sie. „das Tuxedo Kamen es verstehen wird."

Ihr Kiefer klappte auf. „Du hast zugehört."

„Man konnte es nicht verhindern." Er verhinderte jeden möglichen Protest, indem er seine Hände um ihre Taille schlang und seine Lippen auf ihre presste.

Usagi schnappte nach Luft und der Kuss war vorbei bevor sie überhaupt richtig mitbekommen hatte, was los war. Mamoru lächelte zu ihr herunter, kein anmaßendes oder stolzes Lächeln, sondern ein sehr liebevolles und verständliches Lächeln. „Frohe Weihnachten, Usa."

Sie hörte Kaum die Spielhallentüren aufgleiten, als er ging. Ihr Kopf drehte sich, der Krach in der Spielhalle klang dumpf in ihren Ohren und sie bemerkte nach einem Moment, das ihre Knie weich waren und zitterten. Langsam kam sie wieder zu Besinnung und ein Durcheinander von Stimmen drang an ihre Ohren.

„Yeah, ich sehe, wie sehr du über ihn hinweg bist."

„Bist du okay? Du siehst so blass aus."

„War es ‚magisch', Usagi?"

„Hörst du zu? Hallo?"

„Oh mein Gott, wird ja nicht ohnmächtig, Usagi!"

„Ist jemand da drin?_ Uuuusssaaaaaaa!"_

Sie atmete zittrig ein und drehte ihr Gesicht zu ihren Freunden, die um sie herum mit spöttisches und gleichzeitig etwas nervösen Lächeln auf den Gesichtern versammelt hatten. Sie verstummten, als sie den erschreckten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht sahen. Schließlich fand sie ihre Stimme wieder, leckte sich über die Lippen und flüsterte:

„Espresso und Schokolade."

------

Aus den grauen Wolken begann es zu schneien, als Mamoru zu seinem Apartment zurück spazierte. Weiße Lichter glitzerten ihm aus den Geschäften und von jeder Hauswand entgegen. Rote Bänder umschlangen jeden Baum. Kränze hingen an jeder Tür. Die Musik von Weihnachtsliedern und hellen Glocken erfüllte die kühle, festliche Luft.

Mamoru liebte Weihnachten.

Zwei Küsse in weniger als zwölf Stunden. Die Erinnerung daran wärmte ihn mehr, als es je eine Tasse, Kaffee, heiße Schokolade oder Wein geschafft hatte. Zwei Küsse. Zwei wunderschöne, fabelhafte, magische Küsse.

Mamoru liebte Usagi.

Er konnte es nicht fassen, als seine Füße unter ihm einen kleinen Sprung aus eigenem Antrieb machten und er fing laut an zu lachen, als er die Lobby seines Apartmentblockes betrat. Sie war leer. Weitere Weihnachtslieder erfüllten die etwas wärmere Luft und die Reste des erst kürzlich hereingetragenen Schnees waren auf dem Teppich am Schmelzen.

Mamoru liebte Schnee.

Und Weihnachten.

Und Usagi.

Er summte die Musik im Aufzug mit und er legte einen kleinen Tanz vor der Wohnungstür hin. Zum ersten mal, seit er eingezogen war, ließ er seine Tür offen für den Fall, dass ein vorbeigehender Nachbar anhalten und auf eine Tasse Feiertags - Tee hineinkommen würde. Er wünschte, er hätte eine Platte Schokolade oder Kekse und er machte sich in Gedanken eine Notiz, welche mitzubringen, wenn er wieder einkaufen ging.

Das Leben war gut.

Nachdem er aus den Schuhen geschlüpft war, ging Mamoru zu den aufschiebbaren Glastüren, aus denen er auf seinen kleinen Balkon und dahinter auf Tokyo gucken konnte. Mit einem Seufzer lehnte er seine Stirn an die kalte Glasscheibe und sah still zu als der Schnee die Straßen füllte. All die Lichter unter ihm ließen die Welt wie einen sternenreichen Himmel erscheinen. Auch wenn es ein weißer war. Mit Leuten und Gebäuden ...

Es sah einfach schön aus.

Er hatte sie zweimal geküsst. Und einmal wusste sie sogar, dass er es gewesen war.

Und sie mochte ihn. Sie mochte ihn. Mamoru! Baka! Idiot! Sie mochte ihn! Wann war das passiert? Wie lange war das schon so? Wie lange war er schon so blind und dumm und ignorant, dass er dieses wundervolle Mädchen immer weiter neckte obwohl er sie die ganze Zeit hätte küssen können?

Wie lange mochte er sie schon?

Das Leben änderte sich so schnell. Noch vor einer Woche – auch wenn er sie vielleicht schon geliebt hatte – hätte er sich nie träumen lassen, dass daraus etwas werden würde. Er hatte sich nie vorgestellt, dass sie genau so wie fühlen könnte, oder das er bei ihr auch nur ein Fitzel einer Chance gehabt hätte. Aber jetzt! Alles war anders.

Sie mochte ihn.

Er liebte sie!

Er lachte. Sein Atem ließ einen beschlagenen Fleck auf der Scheibe zurück und mit seinem kleinen Finger malte er ein kleines Herz hinein. Er kicherte wegen seinem kindischen Benehmen, schüttelte den Kopf und steckte die anstößige Hand in seine Tasche. Dann lachte er abermals und hatte das Gefühl, dass all die Fröhlichkeit, die er in seiner Kindheit gemisst hatte, ihn auf einmal erfüllte. Es war unmöglich sie zu verstecken, sie floss über wie eine Tasse mit zu viel Milch, ein Meer mit zu viel Wasser oder ein Herz mit zu viel – Aber warum wollte er dann so viel? Er wollte mit Liebe erfüllt sein und sie in jeder Sekunde jedes Tages für den Rest seines Lebens lieben. Er wollte nie, nie und nimmer aufhören so zu fühlen. Konnte so ein Gefühl bestehen bleiben?

Einen kurzen Moment lang übermannte Mamoru die Angst, dass dieses Gefühl – diese fast unerträgliche Explosion von Liebe und Freude – so schnell verschwinden würde, wie es gekommen war.

Aber dann dachte er an ihre Küsse, und ihre kleinen Lächeln, und an ihre Lippen, mit denen die seinen Namen (SEINEN Namen) geflüstert hatte, als sie eingeschlafen war, und er wusste, dass seine Liebe nirgendwohin verschwinden würde.

Er lachte noch mal.

Ein sanftes Klopfen erschreckte Mamoru und er wirbelte herum.

Und da war sie. Wunderschön, in einem braunen Rock und einem hellrosa Sweatshirt, dem selben, den sie vor einigen Momenten – einigen Stunden? – in der Spielhalle getragen hatte. Ihre Wangen waren rötlich von der Kälte und ihre Augen betrachteten ihn mit einer lieblichen Mischung aus Amüsiertheit, Spott und Komfort. Mamorus Knie wurden weich als ihre Lippen sich zu einem noch schöneren Lächeln verzogen, als sie sein überraschtes Gesicht sah, als sie sowieso schon trug. Sie sah aus wie ein Mädchen, dass ihren Freund grade dabei erwischt hatte, wie er einen Verlobungsring kaufte.

„Hey.", sagte er.

„Hey."

„Was machst du hier?"

Usagis Blick fiel auf den Teppich, was Mamoru die Möglichkeit gab, sich wieder zusammenzubringen. Sie war lange still, öffnete ab und an die Lippen, als ob sie etwas sagen wollte, machte dann aber immer eine Pause und schloss sie anschließend wieder. Schließlich zwang sie sich ihn anzusehen und wischte sich nervös die Handflächen am Rock ab. „Ich hab bemerkt, dass ich dich gar nicht gefragt habe, was du dir zu Weihnachten wünschst."

Es war offensichtlich, dass sie aus einem anderen Grund gekommen war, aber Mamoru lächelte trotzdem, und die Antwort erklang laut in seinem Kopf.

‚Du du du du du ...'

Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter und er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nichts, das unter einen Weihnachtsbaum passen würde."

Usagi kicherte. „Du kopierst mich."

„Ja, das mache ich."

„Nun, du mir gezeigt, dass ich bei zwei Wünschen falsch lag. Und mein dritter Wunsch, nun ..." Ihre Augen sahen in sein, sie waren tief und hielten etwas Neckisches. Er wollte so sehr durch den Raum eilen und sie küssen und sie halten und nicht aufhören bis Neujahr. „Erst hab ich mich gefragt, ob es nur ein Zufall war.", fuhr sie fort. „Aber heute in der Spielhalle, als du ..." Usagis Mund wurde trocken und sie bemerkte, dass sie ihre Zehen, in seinem Teppich vergrub. Flüsternd sprach sie die Worte aus, fast als würde sie mit sich selbst reden. „Und wenn man bedenkt, dass es die ganze Zeit über du warst .."

„Jetzt kennst du also mein Geheimnis.", murmelte Mamoru, er wusste, dass er es vor ihr sowieso nicht länger geheim halten könnte. Er wollte sie, brauchte sie, liebte sie zu sehr. Er wollte alles für sie sein. Und da er wusste, dass sie ihn – Mamoru – trotzdem mochte ...

Usagi riss sich aus ihren Gedanken und ihre Augen erstrahlten in ihrem natürlichen, leidenschaftlichen Glanz. „Zieh' deine Schuhe an."

„Was?"

„Zieh' deine Schuhe an. Und deine Jacke. Ich muss dir was zeigen."

Er belästigte sie nicht mit Fragen, sondern tat, was sie ihm gesagt hatte, während er sie die ganze Zeit über aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete. „Wohin gehen wir?"

„Es ist eine Überraschung."

------

Es schneite immer noch als sie die Stadtmitte erreichten. Nachdem Mamoru Usagi gezwungen hatte, seine Jacke anzuziehen (Sie war kaum für dieses Wetter gekleidet), merkte er, dass die Kälte ihn eigentlich hätte stören sollen. Aber als ihre kleine Hand in seine glitt um ihn über die überfüllten Bürgersteige zu ziehen, merkte er, wie dir Kälte schmolz und durch die bekannte Wärme von Decken, einem Feuer und Tomatensuppe ersetzt wurde.

„Ist er nicht wunderschön?" Sie hielt an und Mamoru folgte ihrem Blick, höher und höher und höher, zu der Spitze von Tokyos höchstem Baum, der mit gigantischen Glasbällen, regenbogenfarbenen Lichtern, silbernen Bändern und schimmernden Sternen dekoriert war.

„Tokyos Weihnachtsbaum."

„Mmhmm." Stille legte sich über sie und sie standen Hand in Hand da, bevor Usagi tief einatmete. Ihr Blick klebte an dem höchsten und schönsten Stern. „Wusstest du, dass sie ihn jedes Jahr schmücken, sogar schon bevor meine Eltern geboren waren? Sie stecken eine Menge Arbeit hinein. Aber nachdem man in Jahr um Jahr sieht, werden die Leute immun gegen seine Anwesenheit. Sieh dich um: Niemand außer uns sieht ihn an. Es sieht ihn noch nicht mal jemand."

Mamoru sah sich um und bemerkte, dass sie recht hatte. Obwohl der Platz voller Leute war, schenkte keiner dem Baum auch nur einen kurzen Blick; sie waren zu beschäftigt mit dem Drumrum des Allerletzte-Minute-Einkaufens.

„Das ist wirklich traurig, obwohl ..."

Er sah sie an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Obwohl?"

„Obwohl es es einfach macht, das hier zu tun." Sie ließ ihren Blick kurz über die Menge schweifen und hob dann das dicke rote Seil, das den Baum umgab an, um drunter durch zu schlüpfen.

„Was machst du da?"

„Komm schon, schnell! Während keiner guckt!", zischte sie, als ihre Beine unter den dicken Ästen verschwanden. Mamoru sah sich um, um zu sehen, ob irgendjemand guckte; niemand hatte Usagis Verschwinden bemerkt. Sich räuspernd und Kopf schüttelnd tauchte auch er unter das Seil und krabbelte unter den Baum.

Unter dem schützenden Versteck des Baumes, war es viel dunkler und viel wärmer. Der Boden war ganz trocken und mit Tannennadeln bedeckt. Der Duft umgab Usagi und Mamoru als sie so nah an den Baumstumpf rankrabbelten, wie sie konnten. Zum Aufsitzen war unter den tiefen Ästen kein Platz und Mamoru ließ sich neben ein kicherndes Mädchen auf den Rücken fallen, wobei er auch nicht anders konnte als lachen.

Inmitten des Gelächters sah er hinauf in die Dunkelheit des Baumes. Tausend kleine Lichtpunkte in verschiedenen warmen Schattierungen von Gold, Rot, Blau und Grün waren zu sehen. Er atmete den reichen Weihnachtsduft ein und legte seinen Kopf auf seine Hände.

Nachdem Usagis Lachen verklungen war, nahm sie sich auch einen Moment Zeit, um die Aussicht zu genießen, und der Pinienduft vermischt mit dem von Mamorus Duftwasser, der aus seiner Jacke, die sie trug, kam, machte sie schwindelig und berauscht. „Wow.", brachte sie hervor.

Mamoru drehte seinen Kopf, sodass er sie ansehen konnte und besah sich, wie die Weihnachtslichter Usagis Haut rot-orange färbten und wie die Lichttupfen sich in ihren Augen widerspiegelten.

„Usa?"

Sie sah ihn an und ihr Herz machte einen Hüpfer bei der Zärtlichkeit in seiner Stimme; es war die selbe, die er benutzt hatte, nachdem er sie in der Spielhalle geküsst hatte. Aber nicht die selbe, die er als Tuxedo Kamen benutzt hatte. „Yeah?"

„Warum sind wir unter Tokyos Weihnachtsbaum?"

Sie lachte und rollte sich auf die Seite, zog ihre Knie an die Brust und versuchte die Röte, die sich auf ihre Wangen schlich zu verstecken. „Nun ..." Ihre Finger fingen an, mit den Nadeln auf dem Boden zu spielen. „Mir ist etwas klar geworden."

„Und was ist das?"

Sie atmete tief ein und sammelte ihre Gedanken. „Als erstes lag ich falsch, als ich dir gesagt habe, dass das, was ich mir wünsche, nicht unter einen Weihnachtsbaum passt. Als zweites hoffe ich, das du bei deinem Wunsch auch falsch lagst. Und das letzte, was mir klar geworden ist, ist ..." Sie befeuchtete ihre Lippen und wagte nicht ihn anzusehen. „Ist, dass du mich falsch verstanden hast, als ich gesagt habe, ich wollte einen Kuss von dem traumhaftesten Mann, den ich kenne. Auch wenn das, was du mir geschenkt hast, schön war ..." Sie war unendlich dankbar, dass das orange Schimmern ihre brennenden Wangen versteckte. „... ich habe in Wirklichkeit gemeint, dass ich einen Kuss von dir möchte. Von Mamoru. Und Küsse unterm Mistelzweig zählen nicht.", beendete sie flüsternd und zwang sich dazu, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, obwohl sie vor Scham am liebsten im Erdboden versinken würde.

Aber Mamorus Gesichtsausdruck – auch wenn er am Anfang etwas geschockt gewesen war – wurde schnell zu einem zärtlichen Lächeln und Usagis Herz seufzte vor Erleichterung. Er streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus und nahm eine goldene Haarsträhne zwischen die Finger. Er war erstaunt über ihre süße Unschuld, gepaart mit so einem mutigen Geständnis. Sie schloss ihre Augen bei seiner Berührung, ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen und Mamoru drehte sich langsam auf die Seite. Er machte Anstalten sie zu umarmen; er schloss seine Arme um ihren zierlichen Körper und zog sie an seine Brust. Sie schnurrte zufrieden in seinen Armen und Mamoru wusste, dass sein Leben noch nie so perfekt gewesen war.

Er küsste sie auf die Schläfe und sah dann zu, wie sie langsam die Augen öffnete und zu ihm mit ihren strahlenden, intensiv blauen Augen hoch in seine sah.

„Möchtest du immer noch wissen, was ich mir zu Weihnachten wünsche?", flüsterte er.

Sie klimperte nervös mit ihren Wimpern und nickte mit dem Kopf, während sie sich dichter an ihn kuschelte.

Während er mit seiner Nase ihre berührte, fuhr er so leise fort, das noch nicht mal der Baum sie hätte hören können. „Dass ich alle deine Wünsche wahr werden lassen kann."

Als seine Lippen ihre berührten, fühlte Usagi, dass sie in dem Frieden und der Sicherheit und der Liebe, die sie umgab, schwebte und sie erwiderte den Kuss mit aller Leidenschaft, die sie hatte. Sie schloss ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und betete, hoffte, wusste, dass das die Liebe war, von der sie immer geträumt hatte und dass sie nie und nimmer verschwinden würde.

Diese Liebe schmeckte nach Espresso und Schokolade.

Und roch nach Weihnachtsbäumen.

_So have yourself  
A merry little Christmas now._

_

* * *

_

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen!! 

CU, Prinzess_  
_


End file.
